hunhan Let's Make a Baby
by HanYura
Summary: Sehun mendadak ingin memiliki seorang anak dari Luhan setelah melihat pasangan Kyumin yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi, Bagaimana respon Luhan atas keinginan kekasih nya ? Last Chapter 3 END is Up Admin bingung in FF Rateny T ata M ya ?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION  
Tittle : Let's Make a Baby**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Sehun X Luhan (Hunhan) , Kris X Suho , Kyuhyun X Sungmin (Kyumin) ,Taeyeon X Tiffany (Taeny)+Sooyoung , D.O , Tao **

**Summary : Sehun mendadak ingin memiliki seorang anak dari Luhan setelah melihat pasangan Kyumin yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi, Bagaimana respon Luhan atas keinginan kekasih nya ?**

**Warning : Author pemula :D Yaoi , Don't Like Don't Read , Review please ToT**

**Rate : **

Hari ini Seoul International Hospital terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya , Rumah Sakit ini dibanjiri oleh para wartawan dan jurnalis dari berbagai media , para selebritis silih berganti keluar masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit ini , Karena Sungmin yang bukan lain adalah member dari Boyband Super Junior Telah melahirkan bayi hasil buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun yang bukan lain adalah teman satu grup, dan Suami tercintanya.

Raut kebahagiaan tidak dapat ditutupi dari wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Walaupun sungmin masih terbaring lemas akibat Operasi Caecar yang dijalaninya saat melakukan persalinan bayi pertamanya (karena ini adalah jalan satu satunya yang dapat ditempuh, karena Sungmin adalah seorang _Namja(?)_).

Ruang VVIP bernomor 619 tempat Sungmin dirawat terlihat begitu ramai, hampir semua artis SMentertaiment ada disana untuk memberi selamat atas lahirnya bayinya Kyumin.

"_Chukaeyo_ Sungminniiie-_ahhh_" Sooyoung memeluk Sungmin teman akrabnya dengan semangat dan memberikan rangkaian bunga dari SNSD

"_Gomawo_ Sooyoungieee." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Kyuhyun, kau apakan _Uri_ Sungmin sampai dia melahirkan begini? kalian curang." Canda Donghae sambil nyolek nyolek Eunhyuk

" ah..anni ,hyung, ini terjadi begitu saja" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggendong bayinya pun tersipu malu

" Dongeahh~~ apa sih ?" Eunhyuk yang lagi Hari Pertama(?) merasa bete' di colek colek sama Seme nya.

"Hyukkiiee~ Ayo kita bikin bayi juga" Donghae Menggoda uke nya.

"Aigoo~ semalam kamu sudah ku beri jatah, sekarang minta bikin bayi,?" Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Kyuhyunnie.. wajah mu memerah, hahaha" Victoria Tertawa melihat tingkah Si _Evil_ yang mendadak malu malu kucing.

"_omo_!~ Lihat Bayi mu Kyu~ Wajahnya begitu tampan, Bibirnya mirip dengan Bibir Sungmin" Taeyeon begitu kagum dengan rupa anak Kyumin yang sangat sempurna

"_Ne_,, Taeng ~ Kalau sudah besar , pasti anak ini akan menjadi pria tampan yang kuat dan berpribadi lembut seperti Appa dan Ummanya" Tiffany yang dari tadi ngekor dengan Taeyeon juga takjub dengan bayinya Kyumin Couple

"hehe_ Gomawo _Tiffany dan Taeng Noona" Kyuhyun senang mendengar pujian dari Teman temannya

Tiba Tiba...

"_ANNYEONGHASSEYOOO EXO IMNIDA_" Para member exo k dan m datang.

"Maaf _Sunbaedeul_ (?) Kami terlambat, kami langsung kesini setelah Perform di Music Bank" Sang Leader Suho menjelaskan penybab mereka terlambat menjenguk _sunbaenya_

"Ah tidak apa apa Suho" Jawab Kyuhyun ramah

"Terimakasih sudah datang _dongsaengdeul_ ku, jangan menggunakan bahasa formal, santai saja" Sungmin yang sedang menyusui (?) anaknya berusaha mencairkan suasanya

"ah~ _Ne_" Jawab para member EXO

Sehun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Bayinya.

"Wah _Hyung_ , Bayi mu benar benar lucu" kata sehun sambil menunjukan aegyo _Buing Buing _nya

"_Gomawo Sehun-ah _, tapi jangan dekat dekat a,,aku sedang menyusuinya, aku malu kalau dadaku terlihat oleh orang lain selain Kyhyunie." wajah sungmin memerah.

Sontak Sehun menutup matanya dengan tangan nya , "_Mianhae Hyung_"

Tingkah Sungmin dan Sehun membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"_Hyung Boleh _aku menggendong nya?" tanya Sehun

"oh,, tentu," jawab sungmin sambil memberikan bayinya ke Sehun , Sehun menggendong bayi Sungmin dengan hati hati dan mencium pipi bayi imut itu.

Luhan yang berdiri disamping Sehun tak bisa berhenti memandangi Namja Chingu nya ,

"Sehun terlihat begitu Keren ketika menggendong bayi." Gumam Luhan

"wah Luhan , Kau terlihat sangat pantas menjadi seorang_ Daddy_." kata Kyuhyun

"Ne Ne,, Kalau kau jadi seorang _Daddy_ , aku yakin kau akan mejadi _HOTTIE DADDY_" Sungmin cekikikan , semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk tak terkecuali Luhan ,

karena tidak dipungkiri kalau Aura Kebapakan Sehun benar benar telihat saat dia menggendong bayi

"_Chagiya_~ Ayo kita befoto" Sehun mengajak Luhan Untuk berfoto dengan bayi Sungmin

"Eh,,, baiklah" Luhan berdiri disamping Sehun dan memasang pose V di jarinya

"1 ,,, 2 ,,, 3" Suho yang mengambilkan foto dengan ponselnya memberi aba aba

_Click_~~

"Woaaaaa,,," Mata Suho Membersar melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya

"Benar benar sangat pantas" Kris yang berdiri disamping Suho berkomentar

"ne ne kalian brdua terlihat benar benar Adorable " jawab Suho

Luhan jadi salah tingkah dan Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum ...

Setelah Berpamitan member EXO kembali ke Dorm nya ...

"Huah ,, aku sangat lelah" Luhan Merebajkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

"Nado," jawab Sehun yang juga merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan,

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya kearah luhan dan mengusam pipi Luhan dengan lembut, Luhan tersenyum dan mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Sehun.

"_Chagiya_ , Lihat ini , foto kita tadi " Sehun Menunjukan Ponselnya kepada Luhan ,

"aku meminta foto ini pada Suho_ Hyung _tadi di mobil " jelas Sehun

"Sehunnie.. kita terlihat seperti suami istri di foto ini" Canda Luhan

"_mwo ? Jinjjaa ?" _Sehun terlihat senang ...

"Kau benar benar menyukai anak kecil Sehunnie ?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya

"Ne... aku sangat menyukai anak kecil " jawab Sambil Mengacak acak rambut luhan

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat" Goda Luhan

"Sudahlah , ayo kita tidur Hanniee " Sehun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Luhan dan keduanya tertidur

Keesokan Paginya ...

Mata Luhan sedikit demi sedit terbuka , Luhan melihat kearah jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul 06:30 Pagi ,,

"Hoaaamm ... aku akan membantu yang lain menyiapkan sarapan." Luhan berusaha bangkit tapi tangan milik Sehun masih melingkar di pinggang nya ,

perlahan Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas, dan Sekilas menciup kening Hunnienya

dan berkata ,

" Kau begitu tampan saat tidur Hunnie," Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" Glek! Luhan kaget melihat Sehun yang tertidur tiba tiba berbicara,

"Benarkah Itu Hannie?," Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya

Luhan menjadi salah tingkah dibuat nya , Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan ,

Semakin dekat , dan semakin dekat , dan...

"Sehunnie , kau sebaiknya gosok gigi dulu , mulut mu bau. " Luhan menahan wajah sehun dengan tangan kirinya serta menutup hidung miliknya dengan tangan kanannya,

Luhan buru buru bangkit dan segera melarikan diri ke luar

"heh? Jinjja?," Sehun cengengesan dan mencoba memcium bau mulut pagi nya ,,,,

"hah" posisi telapak tangan tangan didepan mulut dan ... tanpa permisi Sehun langsung pingsan ditempat (#GUBRAKKKK)

**_TBC_**

**waduh ,, Sehun , cakep cakep tapi bau' ya~~ (dibacokSehun)**

**Ceritanya masih bersambung ya ... admin harus mikin begimana kelanjutannya , Reader ada yang mau ngasih ide admin? admin juga**

**binging mau kasih Rate apa .. T , K , M atau M ++ (#plak)**

**Sukaa bgd sama Kyumin & Hunhan hahaha **

**Semoga reader suka ya ,,, **

**Review dong ...**

**Next Chapter 2 yaa ~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Let's Make a Baby Chapter 2**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Sehun X Luhan (Hunhan) , Kris X Suho , Kyuhyun X Sungmin (Kyumin) ,Tao Chen Xiumin , Baekyeol Kaido dll**

**Summary : Sehun mendadak ingin memiliki seorang anak dari Luhan setelah melihat pasangan Kyumin yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi, Bagaimana respon Luhan atas keinginan kekasih nya ? TBC ke chapter 3**

**Warning : FF tidak mendidik (HAHA) DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME , Entertaiment Purposes only Author pemula :D Yaoi , Don't Like Don't Read , Review please ToT**

**...**

**episode sebelumnya: kekekekekekekek **

Luhan menjadi salah tingkah dibuat nya , Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan ,

Semakin dekat , dan semakin dekat , dan...

"Sehunnie , kau sebaiknya gosok gigi dulu , mulut mu bau. " Luhan menahan wajah sehun dengan tangan kirinya serta menutup hidung miliknya dengan tangan kanannya,

Luhan buru buru bangkit dan segera melarikan diri ke luar

"_heh? Jinjja?," _Sehun cengengesan dan mencoba memcium bau mulut pagi nya ,,,,

"hah" posisi telapak tangan tangan didepan mulut dan ... tanpa permisi Sehun langsung pingsan ditempat (#GUBRAKKKK)

**...**

**CHAPTER 2**

Luhan berhasil kabur dari Sehun , "Fuih.. Selamat , Selamat." Gumam Luhan Sambil mengurut dadanya

Di Dapur Dormnya EXO terlihat Baekhyun, Xiumin dan D.O yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan , Luhan pun menghampiri member matesnya berniat membantu.

" Xiumin _hyung_ , Daekhyun , D.o ada yang bisa aku bantu gak?." Tanya Luhan sambil memasang senyuman termanis miliknya

Ketiga namja yang sedari tadi sudah lelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk member member EXO menoleh kearah Luhan perlaha (ala ala filem horor) dan mengarahkan Death Glare mereka kearah Luhan .

"Kemana saja kau Lu?" Xiumin semakin menyorotkan _Death Glarenya _sehingga membuat Luhan menjadi gemetar

"A..An..Anu _Hyung_.. Tadi aku .. " Luhan tidak sanggup mengelak lagi, Sebenarnya hari ini adalah tugas Luhan yang membantu D.O dan Baekhyun memasak tapi karena dia terlambat Xiumin terpaksa menggantikannya.

"Ia_ Hyung _kemana saja?" Baekhyun terlihat sebal

"Sebagai Hukumannya, Kau harus memindahkan semua ke meja makan dan mencuci piring seusai sarapan" Xiumin memper tajam _Death Glarenya _setajam Silet.

"_N..Nee Hyung_" Luhan yang lemah ini hanya bisa tertunduk dan mengangguk

**...**

"Sarapan sudah siap ! " Seru Luhan dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar semua member segera menuju meja makan

"Hmmm.. Bagus .. Baguss.." Xiumin memperhatikan hasil kerja Luhan diatas meja makan sambil mengusap usap dagunya dengan jarinya

"Hehe .. Ia dong Hyung , Luhan Gitu loh" Jawab Luhan dengan Sombongnya

"_hella~ Whateverrr_" Xiumin memutar bola matanya dan mengambil posisi dimeja makan

Setelah semua member duduk, Mereka mulai sarapan pagi mereka, Do'a sebelum dipimpin Leader EXO K Suho ..

"Ya Tuhan, Terimakasih atas makanannya , semoga berkah Bla bla bla bla ... Ameeen" Begitu Do'a Selesai semua mulai menyantap makanannya , Tapi ada "sesuatu" yang membuat sang leader merasa ada yang kurang , satu persatu di ceknya setiap member , D.O duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai , Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol , Kris Duduk Disebelah Ku , Xiumin duduk disamping Chen , Lay duduk disamping Tao dan Luhan duduk...

"Eh ! Tunggu, Dimana _uri Magnae Oh Sehun _?" Tindakan Sang Leader membuat semua member turn into Freze Mode.

"Aku disini,!" Sehun Muncul dari dalam kamarnya dengan handuk kecil melingkar di bahu dan rambut yang sedikit basah.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah menampakan wujudnya , Para member sekejap menjadi Freze Mode Turn Off , Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan sambil Senyum Senyum,

"_Chagiya.. _aku sudah mandi loh" Bisik Sehun ketelinga Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makan paginya menjawab "Tidak Lupa menggosok gigi kan ?" dengan malas sambi terus fokus sama makanannya .

"Nggak lah _Chagy... _kalau ga percaya cium aja nih" Sehun menggoda Luhan sambil menghembus hembuskan nafasnya ketelinga Luhan yang tak lain adalah daerah paling sensitif ditubuh Luhan .

Karena tingkah Sehun , Luhan pun merasakan _Electric Shock _disekujur tubuhnya hingga dia terhenti memakan sarapannya melihat kearah Sehun ,

Sehun masih senyum senyum dan Luhan berkata " Sehun , jangan menggoda ku didepan _Hyungdeul_ mu."

Sehun Terkekeh geli "Siapa yang menggoda Hyung?" Sehun menahan tawanya

"Pshh.. Makan dulu makanan mu selagi panas Hunnie" Luhan berusaha membuat Sehun berhenti bertingkah aneh ,

Biasanya, Jika Sehun bertingkah aneh berarti dia ada maunya.

Akhirnya Sehun berhenti bertingkah aneh dan makan makanannya dengan tenang , begitu pula Luhan ,

"Oh! Aku lupa menyampaikannya , Sungmin _Sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun _Sunbae_ menamakan anaknya Cho Kyumin " kata Sang Leader Suho memecah suasanya tenang saat Breakfast

"Eoh? Benarkah? Nama yang aneh " Chanyeol ikut berkomentar

"Hush Yolliiee.. Jangan begitu! " Baekhyun menegur Chanyeol karena menyebut Nama anak Sungmin "aneh"

"Oh ,, Aku dan Luhan Hyung Juga akan mempunyai anak segera " kata Sehun dengan lantang sambil mengunyah makananya

Mendengar omongan Sehun membuat Luhan Shock dan Menyemburkan Susu yang sedang diminumnya kewajah Tao yang duduk didepan nya.."PUIIIIHHHHHHHH"

"_Yuck _Hyung ! apa yang kau lakukan" Protes Tao

"Ahh.. _Mianhae _Tao ,,"

Luhan mengambilkan serbet untuk mengelap wajah Tao, Luhan segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah Tao dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol mangkuk Soup Ginseng panas yang terletak didekat Chanyeol hingga Soup itu tumpah didaerah selangkangan Chanyeol,

"Huaaaa PuANAAAAAAASSS! " Pekik Chanyeol yang langsung melompat dan berlari kekamar mandi karena Juniornya Juga terkena siraman Soup Panas

"Huaaa Yolliee !~ " Baekhyun yang merasa khawatir mengikuti Chanyeol kekamar mandi

Luhan hanya bisa bengong, Pikiran Luhan sedikit terganggu mendengar Sehun yang berkata akan segera mempunyai anak dari nya.

"Luhan ! Kenapa kau seceroboh ini" Seru Suho

Kris berusaha menenangkan Suho yang jadi sedikit emosi karena kecerobohan Luhan,

Sehun yang dari tadi bengong melihat kekasihnya segera bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan ,

"Hannie.. kamu baik baik saja kan ?" tanya Sehun lembut

"_Aa.. aniii _,, Aku baik baik saja. " Luhan Memberikan Serbet untuk Tao dan membersihkan tumpahan Soup yang terjatuh dilantai

**... **

Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan dan mencuci semua piring kotor Luhan merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah, Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu tapi Luhan malah mengusirnya , Luhan pun bersandar dekat wastafel pencuci piring,

Luhan mengurut keningnya , Luhan benar benar belum siap untuk mempunyai bayi karena dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana sakitnya dimasuki oleh Sehun.

"Aku harus melihat keadaan Chanyeol." Luhan Segera bangkit, seraya melepaskan celemek Pinknya dan berjalan menuju kamar BaekYeol

Perlahan Luhan memasuki Kama BaekYeol yang pintunya tidak ditutup

"Aduhh Panas Baekkiee..." Chanyeol Merengek pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengipas ngipasi Bagian bawah Chanyeol dengan Kipas , saat ini Chanyeol sedang menggunakan Sarung dan duduk mengangkang diatas tempat tidur , Chanyeol terus memegangi kain sarung bagian depannya agar tidak menyenggol Juniornya (Coba Reader bayangain anak kecil yang abis disunat pake sarung ya #PLAKKKKKK)

"C.. Chanyeol Maaf ya ~ Aku benar benar tidak sengaja Mianhaeyooo" Luhan meminta maaf dengan suara serak dan terbata bata .. sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Aduh_ Hyung.. _Lihat ini , karena kecerobohan mu aku jadi tidak bisa "menyerang" Baeckiee nanti malam , padahal kami sudah menyusun Schedule " Jawab Chanyeol Sambil Merintih kesakitan.

Tanpa aba aba sebuah Jitakan dai Baekhyun Mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala Chanyeol

"Kau ini , sudah begini masih saja memikirkan itu, Lihat kau membuat Lulu Menangis! " Baekhyun mem poutkan bibirnya

"auu Sakit Baeckieee... _mwo_?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat kearah Luhan dan Benar luhan sudah menangis sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya

Merasa bersalah akirnya Chanyeol memaafkan Luhan yang memang tidak bersalah (hehehehe)

"Ia Luhan _Hyung_ , aku memaafkan mu , Aku masih bisa menahan keinginan ku untuk menyerang backie ku sampai "Anu" ku pulih kok _hyung_" kata Chanyeol sambil Monyong monyong

Luhan pun behenti menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "_Gomawo Chanyeol , Gomawo Baekhyun_"

Lalu Luhan menuju kamar Tao yang sudah terkena semburan Susu dari mulutnya.

"T..Tao ,, _Mianhae_ yang tadi ya .." Luhan masih gugup saat meminta maaf dengan Tao , padahal mereka sudah sepeti adik kakak

"mwo? buat apa minta maaf _hyung?_ , Malah aku mau berterima kasih karena susu dari hyung tadi , wajah ku sekarang jadi mulus dan bebas dari jerawat" Jawab Tao sambi tersenyum dan Mengelus elus wajahnya dan tak berhenti bercermin

Luhan hanya bisa bengong bengong melihat respon dari Tao yang benar benar berbeda dari seharusnya.

_**...**_

**LUHAN POV~ **

Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tao tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian susu tadi ,, fiewhh... Punggungku terasa pegal , aku mau tidur siang dulu ,,

Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku , Ku buka pintu pelan pelan , dan kudapati Namja Chingu ku Thehun senyum senyum ga jelas diatas kasur sambil tidur tiduran ,

"Eh ,, Luhan _Hyung_ .._ Hyung _Pasti lelah bekerja seharian , sini berbaring disamping ku." Sehun mulai bersikap aneh lagi , aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk,

Tapi aku memang merasa sangat lelah , tidak ada salahnya untuk bebaring sebentar

"Sini _Hyung_ aku pijitin punggung nya," Sehun berusaha meraih punggungku , Aku berusaha mengelak tapi, apaboleh buat tubuh Sehun jauh lebih besar dari ku pasti sangat mudah untuk nya menangkapku

Sehun Mulai memijit bagian bahu ku , dan berjalan kearah pinggangku dan ternyata Sehun memang berbakat dalam hal pijit memijit (#Sehun jadi tukang pijit keliling aja)

"Bagaimana _Hyung_? Sudah Enakan ? " Tanya Sehun sambil menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sebelah kiri ku , dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang ku ,

"II,,Ia,,, Hunnie,, terimakasih ya~" Aroma firasat buruk semakin jelas di otakku

"Terus, Mana Bayarannya?" Tanya Sehun Manja

"eoh? Bayaran? " Aku bertanya heran .

"Ia_ Hyung _," Jawab Sehun singkat sambill mencium tengkuk ku dengan seduktif dan sedikit meniupnya

Otomatis Seluruh Tubuhku kembali merasakan _Electric Shock _

"hmmmhhh Bayaran apa yang kamu mau Thehunniee?" Sehun benar benar tahu cara untuk membuat ku tidak menolak permintaannya.

"Ayo Kita membuat anak seperti Sungmin _Hyung_ dan Kyuhyun _Hyung_" Jawab Sehun polos sambil menguatkan pelukannya kepadaku

"Ahh _Aniyo_ Sehunniee , aku tidak tahan sakitnya, Lepaskan aku Sehun " Aku berusaha menolaknya Sekuat tenaga tapi Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Ayolah Hannie Hyung, Aku tidak bisa menunggu , Aku memintanya darimu karena kamulah satu satunya yang kuinginkan" Sehun kembali mencoba merangsangku dengan menciumi Tengkuk ku dan meremas remas "junior" ku yang tak jauh dari tangannya.

"hmmmhhh Lepaskan aku Sehun," Aku terus mendesah karena rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun secara intens membuat ku gila,

Aku benar benar ingin kabur saat ini, Bukannya aku tidak mau memiliki anak dari Sehun , tapi aku belum siap karena kami masih terlalu muda,

Karena tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk kabur dari pelukan Sehun , aku pun membenturkan kepala ku dengan kepala Sehun Sekuat tenaga #Dugg!

"AHHH~~ _Hyung _Sakit !" Sehun merintih kesakitan dan melepaskan pelukannya, Aku tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk kabur , Aku segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar , Saat itu aku langsung kabur dari dorm untuk menenangkan diri ..

Aku berjalan sendirian diluar , Saat ini sudah pukul empat sore , Aku merasa takut untuk kembali ke Dorm karena sudah membuat banyak masalah ~

ah~ Lebih baik aku berkonsultasi dengan Sungmin Hyung.

**LUHAN POV END**

**AUTHOR**

"_**Ting tong **_" Luhan Bel pintu Apatemen nya Kyumiin, Tak lama kemudian Sungmin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wah ,, Luhan _Hobae_ , Tumben berkunjung, Mana Sehun ?" Sungmin _Hyung_ Merasa Senang dengan kedatangan Luhan.

"Ah.. ia _hyung_ , Aku tadi sedang berjalan disekitar sini dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi_ Hyung_" Jawab ku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Baiklah , Silahkan Masuk , Kebetulan Kyuhyunnie sedang pergi ke daerah_ Busan _untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang perusahaan Ayahnya Siwon " Jelas Sungmin.

"Oh Begitu , dimana Kyumin, _Hyung _?" Luhan bertanya karena dari tadi dia tidak melihat bayinya Sungmin.

"Kebetulan Kyumin sedang dibawa oleh Ibunya Kyu, Tadi Ibunya Kyu datang dan meminta izin untuk mengajak Kyumin kerumahnya, Orang tua kami sangat senang dengan kelahiran Kyumin." Sungmin Tersenyum.

"Wah, _Hyung_ Beruntung ya, mendapat keluarga yang mendukung pernikahan mu aku merasa iri," Jawab Luhan.

"haha Biasa saja kok Luhan , Oh ya Silahkan Duduk , aku ambilkan _Soju_ dingin ya" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Luhan diruang Tamu Kyumin.

"Hmmm Benar benar pasangan serasi, Lihat, Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna Pink ini dipenuhi foto Kyuhyun _Hyung_ dan Sungmin _Hyung_" Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin datang membawa satu buah botol _Soju_ besar dengan kualitas nomor satu .

"Heheh Aku sengaja mengeluarkannya karena kau tamu spesial ku" Sungmin menggoda Luhan.

"Eoh _Hyung_, maaf ya kalau aku merepotkan," Luhan tersipu malu.

"Ah.. Tidak , Aku malah senang dengan kehadiran mu, aku bosan sendirian dirumah dan sekarang aku dapat teman ngobrol." Jawab sungmin sambil menuangkan Soju ke gelasnya dan gelas Luhan.

"_Gomawo hyung_," Luhan Tersenyum sambil meminum sedikit Soju yang diberikan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, Aku mau bertanya, sesuatu" kata Luhan Ragu..

"Apa? ayo katakan padaku, Jangan membuatku penasaran begini Luhan -_shii_i" Sungmin terlihat _Excited_ dengan Luhan.

"Sehun meminta ku untu memberinya anak seperti yang hyung lakukan dengan Kyuhyun hyung , tapi aku merasa belum siap." Luhan tertunduk

"Ini Pertanda bagus Luhan, Berati Sehun sangan mencintai mu" Jawab Sungmin yang sepertinya semakin terlihat _Excited_ .

"Benarkah? Tapi aku takut _Hyung _, Rasanya pasti akan sakit , saat pertama kali Sehun Melakukannya dan itu sangat sakit" Jawab Luhan Murung.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu, Tapi Luhan-_sshii_, Rasa Sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan Kebahagiaan dan Kenikmatan(?) yang akan kamu dan Sehun dapatkan" Sungmin terlihat Semakin dan semakin _excited._

"_Mwo? _Benarkah_ Hyung_? T..Tapi" Belum selesai Luhan berbicara Sungmin menempelkan telunjuknya di mulut luhan menandakan Luhan untuk berhenti menolak dan berdalih.

"Luhan, Apa kau mau Sehun mencari uke Lain hanya karena kamu yang tidak mau melakukan itu, Jangan menjadi Egois Luhan, Selama ini Sehun selalu menjagamu dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan tidak salah jika dai menginginkannya ," Sungmin menasehati Luhan.

"umh , Baiklah _hyung_ , Aku merasa sangat jauh lebih baik setelah mendapat nasehat dari mu" Luhan pun tersenyum.

Luhan dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu yang lama dengan saling bertukar pengalaman , dan memasak bersama, dan akhirnya Luhan berpamitan pulang.

"_Hyung_ aku pamit mau balik ke Dorm ya Terimakasih atas semua _Gomawoo Hyung _" Luhan memberikan _bow 90 degree._

"Ah,, sama sama ya ,, Ingat, Sesampai di Dorm, Langsung dilakukan ya" Sungmin tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membalas _bow_ dari Luhan

**AUTHOR END**

**...**

**SEHUN POV**

Ish~ Sakit Sekali, Luhan _Hyung_ apa yang dia fikirkan hingga melakukan ini kepadaku , padahal aku hanya ingin melakukan itu ,

Aku tak henti hentinya mengusap Jidadku yang memerah akibat Luhan Hyung, Aku merasa putus asa untuk mengajak Luhan _Hyung _membuat bayi , padahal aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat ingin memilikinya selamanya.

Setelah mengambil Es batu dan mengompres Jidad ku yang memerah aku memutuskan untuk kekamar Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk bercerita tentang keinginanku dan respon Luhan

Baru saja aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar BaekYeol aku sudah melihat pemandangan yang membuat ku begitu iri ,

Baekhyun terus mengipas ngipasi Junior Chanyeol yang Melepuh akibat Sup Panas yang tumpah dan sekarang Chanyeol Hyung meminta Baekhyun Hyung untuk meniupnya dengan mulutnya secara langsung.

"_Hyung, Hyung _manja sekali" perkataan ku mengagetkan Couple paling Yadong di Dorm ini , Ternyata mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan ku kelihatan begitu kaget.

"_Hey Magnae_, Tidak sopan masuk kekamar tanpa permisi" Chanyeol kelihatan kurang senang dengan kedatangan ku

"Ye~ Pintunya tidak ditutup , lagipula untuk apa kau meminta Baekhyun _Hyung_ meniup niup junior mu yang melepuh itu dasar _pervert_ ! Sudah sakit masih mencari kesempatan" Aku membalas Chanyeol _hyung _dengan perkataan ku yang tajam setajam silet (#waduh admin jadi ngiklan ya?)

"Huh dasar _evil magnae_," Chanyeol bete dan memutar bola matanya

"Sehun _ah_~ ayo kemari , ada apa dengan kepalamu?" Baekhyun Yang baik hati mengajak ku untuk bergabung dengan mereka,

Aku duduk diujung ranjang milik Baekyeol,

"Wah Sehun ah~ Merah Sekali," Baekhyun mengusap kening ku yang terluka dengan lembut dan memancing kecemburuan si pemilik jiwa dan raganya.

"Hey Hey Beckiiieee Jangan dekat dekat dengan _Magnae_ sialan itu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari kening ku.

"huh ,, Jangan cemburu , aku kesini cuma mau cerita dan meminta saran dari_ Hyung Hyung _Yang Sudah berpengalaman dalam masalah seperti ini" aku menjelaskan maksud kedatangan ku.

"Mau apa kau " tanya Chanyeol Singkat

"Anu,, aku mengajak Luhan_ Hyung _untuk melakukan_ This and That _, dan membuat anak, Tapi, Dia terus menolak dengan alasan sakit, aku kehabisan ide bagaimana cara menaklukannya" Jelas ku kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Menurutku Sebaiknya kamu bersikap lebih lembut dihubungan Selanjutnya dengan Luhan" Baekhyun memberi ku saran yang menenangkan Jiwa

"Derita LO~~" Komentar Chanyeol Yang ini membuat ku sebal dan melemparkan Batu es kompresan ku ke arah selangkanganya dan tepat dijuniornya Yang terluka

#BUGKKHH

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chanyeol berteriak seperti wanita .

"Yollie, Kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun _Hyung_ bertanya Khawatir .

"Eh,, Beckie,, Rasa Sakit ku hilang , Sudah Tidak Panas lagi Loh" Junior Chanyeol Mendadak Sembuh setelah kulempar dengan es batu (WTF) Aku menyesal melemparnya.

"Hah? Sembuh? Benarkah Yollie?" Baekhyun Terlihat Senang

"Baiklah _uri Magnae_, Karena Kau telah menyembuhkan Juniorku Sehingga nanti malam aku bisa "menyerang" Beckie ku sesuai Schedule , Kau akan ku beri satu taktik untuk menaklukkan hari LuLuHaniie Muh" Kata Chanyeol dengan Gaya ala Jin Di Iklan salah satu Rokok.(Yang itu loohh #semuakasuskorupsihilang)

"Benarkah ?" Tanyaku dengan wajah tidak yakin

"Terserah Mau percaya atau tidak , Menurut Pengamatan Profesor Doctor Chan Chan Yeol Yollie Enstein, Luhan adalah tipe pria yang mencitai Kelembutan dan kedamaian , dan Otomatis dia tidak mau orang diskitarnya kesakitan , Seperti yang aku lihat tadi , Dia merasa sangat bersalah saat meminta maaf kepada ku tadi pagi, dia sampai menangis sehingga memaksa ku untuk memaafkanya lebih awal, padahal aku ingin mempermaikannya terlebih dahulu," Ceramah Chanyeol terasa Sangat Panjang untukku

"Jadi , Apa Taktiknya?" Tanya ku dengan wajah tidak yakin yang sedikit dihiasi dengan perasaan penasaran

"Kau harus membuatnya merasa bersalah, dan kebetulan Kening mu itu memerah karena Luhan, kau harus pura pura kesakitan seperti orang yang akan mati, Jika dia mulai terihat merasa bersalah, kau harus membuatnya melakukan itu " Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengalungkan tangan nya dipinggang Baekhyun

"Hmmmm Ternyata otak Chanyeol_ Hyung _yang tidak lebih besar dari Juniornya itubisa diandalkan Juga ya... " gumam ku dalam hati

"Baiklah, Terimakasih _Hyung_, " Aku segera beranjak dari kamar Baekyeol karena sudah tidak sabar melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol _Hyung_, Tapi , kalau aku mau berpura pura sakit, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan langsung , aku butuh seseorang untuk meyakinkan Luhanhannie ku..

Sepertinya, Satu satunya orang yang bisa dimintai tolong adalah Kai.

**...**

Aku berjalan dengan terburu buru kekamar Kai , dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat menuju kamar ku , D.O heran melihat tingkahku.

Sesampai dikamar , aku menutu pintu dan menceritakan keperluanku.

Kai, Aku membutuhkan mu untuk meyakinkan Luhan Hyung agar dia percaya kalau aku sakit.

"Heh? Bagaimana caranya?" Kai sepertinya pura pura tidak mengerti, Berhubung aku sangat membutuhkannya aku berusaha berbaik hati dan menjelaskan dengan baik padanya.

"Begini Kai , Nanti Kalau Luhan _Hyung_ datang kau haru berusaha sekeras mungkin kalau aku sakit karena benturan dikening ku." Aku memasang senyum termanis ku berharap Kai tidak memperpanjang masalh jelas menjelaskan ini.

"Ummm Baiklah, tapi ini artinya kau berhutang padaku Tsehun." Kai mengeluarkan _Evil Smilenya_

"Apapun untuk mu jika rencana kita berhasil." Aku tidak peduli apapun itu demi Luhan _Hyung_ ku dan calon bayi kami.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara Luhan _hyung _yang baru pulang

"AKU PULANG" suara itu terdengar jelas.

Seketika aku mejadi Panik dan meloncat ketempat tidur berusaha beraktik kalau aku sakit,

Sialnya Aku tersandung dan Reflek menarik tangan Kai sehingga kami berdua terjatuh diatas tempat tidur dengan Cantiknya dan dalam keadaan Kai Menindihi ku.

**SEHUN POV END**

**...**

"Cklek" Suara pintu kamar terbuka

"Sehunnie, Mianhae ya , Ayo Kita..." Kalimat Luhan Terhenti seketika ketika mendapati Hunnie miliknya sedang berduaan diatas tempat tidur dan ditindihi oleh Kai

"S.. ! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kai ?" Luhan terlihat Shock , Badannya gemetaran , Matanya Memerah dan butiran air mata mulai jatu dari matanya

"Luhan _Hyung_ !"

Jeng Jreng Jeeeeenggggg

**...**

**_TBC_**

**a/n: Buat fansnya Chanyeol jangan marah soalnya didalem cerita ini ada kalimat yang menyebutkan kalau Otaknya Chanyeol tidak lebih besar dari Juniornya , Itu cuma becanda ya ,,**

**Maafnya Chanyeol Mianhae (#DigantungdidepangedungSM)**

**Wah makasi ya reader, Belom sampe 24 Jam FF admin yang Chapter 1 udah dapet 7 reviews :D (Bangga)**

**admin jadi semangat nulis Chapter dua dan akhirnya Selesai hari ini ^o^ dan alhasil membuat tangan dan punggung admin Kesemutan dan pegel pegel (Sehunn pijitin guaaa) **

**disini Mulai Mucul Konfilik ya ~~ **

**Ntar rencananya di Chapter tiga yang mungkin adalah chapter terakit bakal ada adegan HOT Sehun dan Luhan (uuuuYeeaahh) (berarti tuker Rate yaa?)**

**Do'akan suapa bisa cepet selesai, Soalnya Admin hari Senin udah balik kesekolah lagi dan Musti Fokus Belajar soalnya udah kelas 3 :) **

**Semoga Semua Suka ya Sama FFnya ~ **

**Kalo ada Kritik dan Saran untuk perbaikan dan kemaslahatan umat silahkan . **

**Reviewnya Jangan Lupa ya ToT **

**REVIEW MAS , MBAK ... **

**Next Chapter 3 Ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3 END

**Chapter 2**

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Let's Make a Baby Chapter 2**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Sehun X Luhan (Hunhan) , Kris X Suho , Kyuhyun X Sungmin (Kyumin) ,Tao Chen Xiumin , Baekyeol Kaido dll**

**Summary : Sehun mendadak ingin memiliki seorang anak dari Luhan setelah melihat pasangan Kyumin yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi, Bagaimana respon Luhan atas keinginan kekasih nya ? TBC ke chapter 3**

**Warning : FF tidak mendidik (HAHA) DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME , NC, Smut , Lemon .Entertaiment Purposes only Author pemula :D Yaoi , Don't Like Don't Read , Review please ToT**

**Ada adegan yang bukan bukan di chapter ini, ntar kalau Dosa jangan bagi Bagi sama Author ya :D**

**... ... ... ... ...**

**episode sebelumnya: **

"Apapun untuk mu jika rencana kita berhasil." Aku tidak peduli apapun itu demi Luhan _Hyung_ ku dan calon bayi kami.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara Luhan _hyung _yang baru pulang

"AKU PULANG" suara itu terdengar jelas.

Seketika aku mejadi Panik dan meloncat ketempat tidur berusaha beraktik kalau aku sakit,

Sialnya Aku tersandung dan Reflek menarik tangan Kai sehingga kami berdua terjatuh diatas tempat tidur dengan Cantiknya dan dalam keadaan Kai Menindihi ku.

**...**

"Cklek" Suara pintu kamar terbuka

"Sehunnie, _Mianhae ya _, Ayo Kita..." Kalimat Luhan Terhenti seketika ketika mendapati Hunnie miliknya sedang berduaan diatas tempat tidur dan ditindihi oleh Kai

"S.. ! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kai ?" Luhan terlihat _Shock _, Badannya gemetaran , Matanya Memerah dan butiran air mata mulai jatu dari matanya

"Luhan _Hyung_ !"

Jeng Jreng Jeeeeenggggg

**Chapter 3 : **

**SEHUN POV**

Aku terkejut melihat Luhan_ hyung _yang tiba tiba datang, menangis dan pergi kembali , Aku segera mendorong Kai menjauh dan mengejar Luhan _Hyung_, Tapi sialnya aku tidak dapat menangkapnya,.

**SEHUN POV END**

**... ...**

**LUHAN POV**

Aku benar benar terkejut , Air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi , bagaimana tidak ?, Aku mendapati Sehun sedang bersama Kai diatas ranjang dalam keadaan saling menindihi satu sama lain.

Hanya seginikah cintamu Sehun? Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hatiku ini. Aku segera berbalik, Beruntung Sehun tidak dapat meraih tanganku sehingga aku dapat

Kabur dari _Dorm_.

"Luhan _Hyung_ ! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."! Suara Sehun terdengar jelas saat aku beranjak dari _dorm_, Tapi aku tidak perduli, dia sudah mengkhianatiku

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tidaSehun mengejar ku dari belakang, Aku menghentikan sebuah Taxi dan pergi, Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat kebelakang.

**LUHAN POV END**

**AUTHOR **

"LUHAN _HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG _!." Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga saat melihat Luhan masuk kedalam kesebuah Taxi.

Nafasnya ter engah engah dan hatinya terasa begitu kacau saat ini.

"Aku harus mencari Luhan_ Hyung_." Gumam Sehun sambil terus berlari dan menghentikan sebuah Taxi berharap masih dapat menemukan jejak Luhan.

Luhan turun didekat taman kota Seoul, setelah membayar taksi Luhan mulai berjalan tanpa arah, Matanya terlihat sayu, Jalannyapun sempoyongan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman, dan terus menangis.

_Drtt..Drttt.. _Suara ponsel Luhan bergetar.

_**Message :**_

_**"Luhan Hyung sekarang dimana? Ayo kita bicara Hyung, biarkan aku menjelaskannya"**_

_**From: Thehunnie**_

Luhan memandangi pesan dari Sehun dengan mata sayu. dan mematikan ponselnya

Hari mulai beranjak gelap , Jam menunjukan Pukul 06:50 PM KST

"Aku harus mencari penginapan" Gumam Luhan, Sialnya Luhan tidak membawa banyak uang saat itu, Terpaksa Luhan harus mencari penginapan yang murah.

Disanalah Luhan menginap, disebuah Motel dengan gaya _Ondol _(Khas Korea).

Hujan pun mulai turun, begitu deras hingga Luhan tidak dapat mendengar suara mobil mobil yang lalu lalang disekitar penginapan,

**...**

"Luhan _Hyung_ dimana kau ? Aku sudah meng -SMS berkali kali nya tapi selalu Pending, Aku coba telefon ponselnya tidak aktif." Sehun mulai cemas dan bingung, karena hari sudah semakin malam.

"Sial, aku hanya menggunakan Kaus Tipis dan celana jeans ini, Aku lupa membawa jaket, padahal sekarang musim gugur." Sehun menggigil karena suhu malam itu adalah 18 derajat _celcius._

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukan Luhan_ hyung_" Gumam Sehun sambil terus berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan begitu Deras, Membasahi Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari Luhan walaupun tidak tau dimana, Rasa dingin tidak dihiraukannya karena saat ini yang ada difikirannya hanyalah Luhan.

Setelah 3 Jam diguyur Hujan Sehun merasa kehilangan keseimbangan , bahkan dia sudah tidak dapat merasakan jari jari kakinya, Sehun pun mengerahkan tenaganya untuk merangkak menuju Pos Polisi terdekat berharap mendapatkan pertolongan.

_"S..ssssss...sSS._" Sehun berusaha meminta bantuan pada Polisi yang sedang berjaga di Pos polisi tersebut.

Polisi itu begitu terkejut mendapati Sehun yang basah Kuyup dengan pakaian yang sangat tipis , belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung pingsan.

**... ... ...**

** DORM**

"Kemana _Magnae_ kita dan Lulu?, Sudah malam begini mereka belum pulang mana diluar Hujan lagi," Suho sang Leader terlihat begitu khawatir sambil terus bolak balik didepan pintu dorm.

"_HYUNG_! AKU MENDAPAT TELEFON DARI KANTOR POLISI!, MEREKA MENGATAKAN SEHUN PINGSAN DIJALAN DAN SEKARANG ADA DIRUMAH SAKIT" Teriak Baekhyun yang mendapat telefon dari kantor polisi.

"Apa? Dimana?" Suho benar benar terkejut setengah hidup dibuatnya..

**... ... ...**

"Pasien Terkena _Hipotermia _Ringan, Karena pasien terkena Hujan dan hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis dicuaca sedingin ini, dan sepertinya pasien juga mengalami demam, maka sebaiknya Pasien dirawat hingga keadaannya membaik" Dokter Jang Myujin yang menangani Sehun menyampaikan keadaan Sehun pada Suho, Kris, KaiD.O dan BaekYeol yang langsung datang kerumah sakit saat mendengar berita ini.

"_Kamsahamnida Yissa-songsaengnim_"(?#?)

Sehun terbaring diruang UGD dengan selimut terbal dan jari jarinya dikompres dengan Air Hangat .

"Ayo, Kita harus menemukan Luhan, Dia harus mengetahui keadaan Sehun " Kai mengajak _hyungnya_

"Memangnya Kenapa sampai Lulu Bisa kabur eoh?" Suho yang tidak tahu masalahnya bertanya pada Kai

Setelah Kai Menjelaskan Kejadian yang Telah terjadi dan hal yang menyebabkan Luhan kabur , Sebuah Jitakan Mendarat dikepala Kai dan Chanyeol, Karena merekalah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan dalam Masalah.

"Aduh Suho _Hyung _Sakit, Aku kan hanya memberi Saran." Rintih Chanyeol sambil sedikit membela diri.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu, Lagi pula Sehun yang meminta bantuan ku." Kai juga ikut ikutan membela diri.

"Aku tidak mau tau ! Kalian Harus menemukan Luhan !." Perintah Suho.

Kris,Baekhyun,dan D.O cuma bisa terheran heran melihat tingkah Suho yang mendadak tegas.

Otomatis semua member EXO mengambil Ponsel masing masing dan mengirim Pesan pada Luhan sesuai dengan versi masing masing

_**SUHO Message**_

_**To: Xiu Lulu**_

_**Lulu, Kemana saja kamu nak? Sehun semalaman mencarimu sampai dia sakit,**_

_**Sekarang Sehun sedang dirawat dirumah sakit**_

_**-3 **_

_**Kai Message**_

_**To: Luhan Hyung **_

_**Luhan Hyung , Sumpah deh, aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Sehun,**_

_**Yang kau lihat hanyalah Kecelakaan**_

_**Sehun dirawat dirumah Sakit**_

_**Baekhyun Message**_

_**To: Luhanniee**_

_**Luhan-kembalilah, Sehun sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkan mu Seoul International Hospital **_

_**Chanyeol**_

_**To: Milik Thehun**_

_**Hey! Luhan, Sehunmu sedang meregang nyawa, kembalilah,**_

Kris tidak mengirim pesan karena ga apa Pulsa (#PLAK)

**... ... ...**

**08:00 AM KST **

Luhan masih memandangi pemandangan diluar lewat jendela kamar motel yang disewanya, matanya terlihat sembab karena semalaman tidak tidur dan tidak berhenti menangis.

Luhan menghidupkan Ponselnya dan Langsung menerima 106 Messages.

101 dari Thehunniee

dan 5 dari hyungnya di EXO K dan M

"Apa? Sehun Sakit? Sehun Meregang Nyawa? bagaimana ini" Luhan terlihat panik , Walaupun saat ini dia masih Marah tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri Jika hatinya masih mencintai Sehun.

Luhan segera mengambil Jacket miliknya dan check out dari motel tersebut.

**... ... ... ... **

"DOKTER KEADAAN PASIEN SEMAKIN PARAH, SUHU TUBUHNYA MENCAPAI 40" CELCIUS!." Seru salah seorang Suster rumah sakit yang men-Check keadaan Sehun pagi ini.

"Segera Kompres dan Beri Paracetamol pada pasien," Perintah dokter sambil men-check Infus milik Sehun.

Kai dan D.O yang menunggui Sehun dirumah Sakit terlihat cemas menunggu diluar ruangan..

**... ... ... ... ... **

Luhan Berlari Sekuat Tenaga menuju Jalan raya dan berusaha menyetop Taxi degan wajah Panik Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhenti

Hampir 20 Taksi yang distop oleh luhan tidak mau berhenti .

Karena perasaan Luhan semakin Cemas, Akhirnya Luhan Memutuskan Untuk berlari menuju rumah sakit yang letaknya sekitar 20 km dari tempat Luhan sekarang Berada.

Luhan Terus Berlari Sekuat Tenaga, Walaupun Semalaman dia tidak tidur dan terus menangis, Hanya dengan mengingat wajah Sehun, tenaganya sedikit bertambah,

Luhan terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak orang yang bertabrakan dengannya terus mengupat nya dan berteriak, Saat Ini difikirannya hanya ada Sehun.

"Sehun Tunggu Aku" Kata Luhan Dalam Hati dan terus Berlari.

**... ... ...**

"_Annyeonghasseyo_ tuan apakah diantara anda berdua ada yang bernama Luhan, ?" Tanya Suster yang merawat Sehun Tadi.

"Tidak ada sus ,, Luhan sedang tidak disini," Jawab Kai dengan wajah Cemas , D.O pun tidak berhenti Berdo'a.

"Pasien terus mengigau dan memanggil sama Luhan, Walaupun hipotermia ringannya sudah reda tapi demamnya semakin tinggi, Sebaiknya orang yang bernama Luhan bisa mendampingi Pasien," Jelas Suster tersebut.

"Baik Sus, Kami akan berusaha membawa Luhan kemari" Kai mengambil ponsel dan menelefon Luhan

**... ... ... ...**

Luhan berkali kali hampir tertabrak oleh Mobil yang lalu lalang, tapi Luhan tidak perduli dan terus berlari.

Tiba tiba Ponselnya bergetar, Luhan tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari, Karena Seoul International Hospital Sudah didepan mata.

Luhan Semakin mempercepat Larinya

"Kenapa ridak diangkat sih?" Gerutu Kai

Tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Kai dan D.O

"_KAI , D.O -ahh_!" itu suara LUHAN !

"LUHAN !" Kai dan D.O terkejut dan bersyukur Luhan yang Sudah tiba.

Luhan terlihat begitu kacau, dengan mata yang menghitam dan sembab, keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya ,rambut yang acak acakan , dan Jaket yang sudah compang camping.

"Dimana Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan Tidak sabar

"Sehun ada diruangan ini" Tunjuk D.O

Tanpa perintah Luhan segera memasuki Ruangan tempan Sehun Dirawat. Mata Luhan Langsung Berkaca Kaca saat melihat Namja Chingunya terbaring lemah , dengan infus yang masih menacap dipunggung tangan Sehun.

Luhan Duduk disamping tempat tidur Sehun dan Menyibak Rambut Sehun yang menutupi keningnya , Terlihatlah Bekas merah akibat benturan kepalanya dan Sehun kemarin.

Air Matapun membasahi pipi Luhan.

"Maafkan Aku Sehunnie, Karena Keegoisan ku, kau jadi begini." Sesal Luhansambil menyeka Air matanya yang jatuh.

"L..Lu..Luhan Hyung Luha,,,ann Hyung." Sehun Kembail Mengigau dan menyebut nama Luhan.

Mendengar ngigauan Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti menangis, "A,,Aku Disini Sehunniee." Jawab Luhan Lirih.

"shhh..Luhan H..Hyung.. Janga..nnn Ti..ngg..galkan a..ku." Sehun Kembali mengigau.

"Tidak akan, Tidak akan pernah, Manhi Manhi Saranghaeyo Sehunnie." Luhan menggenggam erat jemari Sehun dan kembali menangis sambil memejamkan mata.

Tiba Tiba Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap pipinya dan menyeka air matanya,

Ternyata itu adalah Tangan Sehun, Sehun Sudah Sadar !.

Sehun Menatap Luhan dengan mata Sayu dan Tersenyum kepadanya, Luhan menatap Sehun lebih dalam dan Memeluk Sehun erat. Sehunpun mengusap kepala Luhan dan mengecup Kening Kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan Pergi Lagi Luhan_ Hyung_," kata Sehun Dengan Suara Parau.

"_Anni _,, aku tidak akan pergi lagi dari Sehunnie." Luhan menggeleng dan menyandarkan Kepalanya didada Sehun.

Kai Dan D.O yang menyaksikan Adegan ini dari Luar ruangan lewat Jendela kaca pun merasa terharu dan iri , Tanpa disadari Kai merangkul D.O dan menyandarkan Kepalanya di bahu milik D.O.

"D.O _Ah~~ _Aku Jadi Terharu." Kata Kai dengan lembut sambil terus menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu D.O .

"_Nado_ Kai." Jawab D.O Singkat sambil mengusap pipi Kai dengan jarinya, Kai Pun menatap Ke arah D.O Seduktif.

.

"D.O_ ah~ _Ayo kita Pulang, Sepertinya Kita Harus melakukan sesuatu sesampai dirumah." Kai Mengajak D.O Pulang.

"Ayo Kai... Ayo Kita Pulang." Jawab D.O Manja.

Kemudian pasangan KaiDo pulang sambil gandengan tangan tanpa pamit ke Luhan dan Sehun karena takut mengganggu.(#apakahyangakanterjadipemirsa?)

Luhan terus Menjaga Sehun sepanjang hari , Mereka menghabiskan Banyak waktu di Rumah sakit bersama, Luhan menunggui Sehun dan tidak Jarang dia tak tidur hanya untuk memastikan kompresan Sehun tetap dingin.

Tak terasa Tiga hari pun berlalu , dan Keaddan Sehun sudah Sangan Membaik. Saatnya Untuk mereka kembali Ke Dorm.

**...**

"Sehunie Demam mu sudah turun, Sepertinya kau sudah Sembuh." Kata Luhan Dengan Wajah Senang.

"_Ne Hyung_.. Aku juga Merasa Baikan.. Saatnya untuk kembali ke Dorm kan ya ?" Tanya Sehun seakan tidak ikhlas kembali ke Dorm.

"Ia Hunnie,, Ayo bangun, Aku sudah meneleforn Kris hyung dan Suho Hyung untuk menjemput kita." Kata Luhan sambil mengemasi dan memasukan pakaian Sehun kedalam tas untuk dibawa pulang.

"haahh~ Bantu aku untuk bangun _Chagiya_~." Sehun merengek manja pada Luhan padahal dia sudah baik baik saja dan bisa bangun sendiri.

"Jangan Manja Sehunniee.. Kau kan Sudah Sembuh , Kau bisa Bangun Sendiri. " Jawab Luhan Yang masih Sibuk mengemasi Pakaian Sehun.

"Huh.. kau sangat manis padaku sewatktu aku sakit, Kalau begitu Thehun mau atit teyus ah." Rengek Sehun dan Berbicara Cadel sambil mempoutkan Bibirnya.

"Ish. Kamu ini Manja Sekali." Luhan Berjalan Menuju Tempat Sehun dan Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun Berdiri,

Tapi**...**

Sehun kemudian menarik Tangan Luhan sehingga Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur(?)

beruntung Luhan menumpukan tangannya di dada Sehun, Dengan Cepat Sehun Memposisikan tangan kirinya di sekitar tengkuk dan kepala Luhan dan mendorongnya mendekati wajahnya."_CHU_" 3

MSehun Mencium Luhan dengan penuh Semangat, Pada awalnya Luhan encoba menolak perlakuan Sehun, Tapi perlahan Luhan mulai menikmati perlakuan dari Sehun.

Sehun mulai Mendorong Kepala Luhan lebih dalam untuk Memperdalam jangkauan ciumannya, Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun memaikan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Luhan, Mengabsen setiap Gigi Luhan yang Rapi.

Tidak Mau kalah Luhan Juga memainkan Lidahnya kedalam rongga Mulut Sehun, dan terjadilah SILAT LIDAH (hahahaha)

Puas bermain dengan lidah masing masing, Luhan mulai menginginkan yang lebih, Luhan yang biasanya Pasif dan hanya menerima serangan dari Sehun menggigit Bibir bawah Sehun dengan Lembut, Membuat Sehun yang sedang menikmati lembutnya Bibir Hannienya menggelitat.

Tidak Mau kalah, Sehun menggigit bibir atas Luhan dan berus memajumundurkan kepalanya, Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas mulai mendesah ,,

"Ehmhh ehunhh,, ehmmhkitt." Erangan Luhan malah mebuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya..

Tangan Kanan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan mulai beranjak ke tangan Kiri Luhan yang dari tadi bertumpu di dadanya,

Sehun Membimbing tangan Luhan untuk menjelajahi setiap inchi dada bidangnya itu, dan berputar putas dibagian niple Sehun,

Meskipun masih menggunakan T-shirt Sehun dapat jelas merasakan jemari lembut Luhan menari nari diatas dadanya.

Tangan Kanan Luhan yang menganggur berpindah posisi memeluk pinggang Sehun dan meremas remasnya.

Tangan kiri Luhan yang sedari tadi menari nadi di dada Sehun di bimbing Sehun untuk berjalan kearah "Milik" Sehun,

Sehun meletakan tangan Luhan tepat diatas Juniornya yang masih tertutup dengan celana Jeans tang sudah sesak karena Dede' kecil miliknya sudah bangun sedari tadi ,

Tanpa aba aba Luhan Meremas remas Junior Sehun dengan Kekuatan medium(?)

Merasa tangan nya tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Sehun memposisikan Tangan kanannya tadi ke bagian belakang yaitu Bokong Luhan,

Sehun mengelus elusnya perlahan sembari sesekali meremasnya dengan Intens (kayanamainfotaimen).

"Eohhh Terus Sehunnhhh." Luhan merasa Senang dengan Perlakuan Sehun. Luhan pun semakin memperkuat remasannya(?)

Sehun tersenyum sambil terus menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Ditengah Aktivitas Remas meremas, sialnya Suho dan Kris datang dan sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang tidak ditutup.

" **Ehmmm** '' Suho Mendehem, karena Luhan dan Sehun tetap tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan Kris.

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan Ciumannya dan menoleh kearah Suho dan Kris yang sudah resah gelisah karena miliknya juga sudah turn on karena melihat Hunhan yang sedang Kissu 3

"Kalian mau terus melanjutkannya atau melanjutkannya di _Dorm_?" Tanya Suho dengan nada sedikit Menyindir.

"Melanjutkannya di _Dorm_ !" Seru Sehun dengan semangat tanpa peduli itu sindiran apa tidak.

"Gubraakkk, Suho Cuma bisa geleng geleng kepala, "Ayo Pulang" balasnya Singkat.

Diperjalanan menuju mobil, Suho melihat Tingkah Kris yang aneh, dan bertanya.

"_Chagiya_ kenapa ? Jalannya ngangkang ngangkang gitu?" dengan wajah heran

"Shh anu _Chagiya_ , Kris Kecil Bagun, jadi celana ku sempit," Jawab Kris berbisik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"hhmmhuheheheh,,, Kau ini, Masih belum puas dengan tadi malam?" Goda Suho sambil tersipu.

"Tidak akan pernah _Chagy_, kamu itu terlalu_ addictive_" Jawab Kriss dengan sedikit menunjukan_ evil smilenya_.

"Ih.. dasar.. nanti ya _Chagy._" Jawab Suho sambil mengedipkan matanya ala Girls'Generation TTS twinkle .

Kriss menjadi semakin tidak sabar untuk sampai dirumah, Hunhan yang berjalan dibelakangnya cuma bisa geleng geleng melihat hyung hyungnya ini.

Sesampai di Dorm member EXO Lainnya menyambut kepulangan Luhan Dan Sehun , dan anehnya Kris dan Suho nggak ikutan malah buru buuru kekamar dan Aohhh Eoohh Akhhhh,,,, Suara desahannya langsung kedengeran sama semua member yang lagi menyambut kepulangan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Abaikan Saja Suara Suara itu hehehe, ayo Sehun dan Luhan ditiup Lilinnya" kata Baekhyun yang membawakan mereka Ice Cream Cake rasa Strobery dengan hiasan lilin bertuliskan"WELCOME HOME"

"_Ne_ " Jawab Sehun dan Luhan Serentak, setelah saling bertatapan , Sehun dan Luhan Meniup lilin lilin nya ,, Fiuuhhhhh~~

"_Chukae Sehun ah _atas Kesembuhannya, dan kepulangan Luhan dan Membaiknya hubungan Kalian Dan Segalanya" Kata Xiumin yang kebanyakan DAN sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"_Xie Xie Xiumin Hyung_" Balas Sehun dengan sedikit malu.

Setelah Semua Memakan Kuenya sampai habis dan tidak meninggalkannya sedikitpun untuk Kriss dan Suho yang sedang Bekerja keras dikamarnya.

(HEY MANA UNTUK AUTHOR !)

**MALAMNYA Hunhan room when all members has slept away**

"Sehun ah~ Kenapa kau terlihat semakin tampan ya ?." Tanya Luhan sambil memutar mutar rambut Sehun.

"Eoh Benarkah Hannie? Tapi sebenarnya aku memang tampan dari dulu sih." Jawab Sehun sambil ketawa.

"Dasar." Jawab Luhan Manja

"Sehun, Aku juga mau mempunyai anak dari mu.." Kata Luhan dengan sedikit malu.

"_mwo?Jinjja? ._" Sehun yang senang ,mendengar kata kata dari ukenya langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"T..Tapi Sehunnie , kau harus berjanji bersikap lembut saat memasuki ku." Pinta Luhan dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Aku tidak Janji ya Hannieee." Jawab Luhan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

**... ...**

Luhan Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, hingga sangat dekat, Saat saling betatapan, Luhan berkata.

"Maafkan aku sudah meberimu banyak masalah Sehunnie." Luhan langsung mencium bibir tipis Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga Sehun dalam posisi dibawah dan ditindihi oleh Luhan

Sehun hanya terheran heran melihat tingkah Luhan yang lebih sedikit agresif.

Luhan Mulai membuka satu persatu kancing Piyama yang dipakai Sehun dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu erotis dimata Sehun.

"_Damn... Yeah _" Gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil **menjilat** bibirnya (kaya yang biaasa dilakuin sehun).

"Apapun untuk mu Lulu ." Kata Sehun pada Luhan dan memasang tampang pasrah.

"woh Sehunnie, _Stop Acting like a hot guy._" Rengek Luhan yang langsung menyerang leher Sehun dan meninggalkan beberapa Kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya.

Setelah Keduanya POLOS dan saling bermain ditubuh satu sama lain, menciumi tubuh satu sama lain (?) dan Luhan Sudah mencapai Klimaksnya Berkali kali saat Sehun memberinya BlowJob.(?)

"S.. .. akk Ku mau Kel .. uar." Pekik Luhan, Hal ini Membuat Sehun semakin memperkuat Hisapannya, Maju Mundur pada Junior Kecil Milik Luhan.

Luhan pun menyemburkan Lahar panas itu didalam mulut Sehun untuk ke empat kalinya, Sehun menelan habis semua cairan yang ada didalam rongga mulutnya, terlihat sedikit sisa Cairan Luhan di pipi dan Bibir tipis Milik Sehun, Membuatnya terlihat Semakin Menggairahkan.

"Sehunnie, , Kau belum keluar dari tadi, Kau curang," Rengek Luhan Sambil Meraih Junior Sehun yang dari tadi sudah Mengeras.

"_AH.. Anniyo _Hannie, Aku tidak mau membuang buang bibit ku, Akan keluarkan didalam mu nanti ," Jelas Sehun dengan Wajah yang memerah.

"Akhh Sehun, Aku yakin aku akan langsung hamil dalam satukali ini." Goda Luhan yang sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan meraih kelapa Sehun sembari menjilati Sisa sisa Cairan yang tercecer di pipi dan Bibir Sehun sambil mengelungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

Setelah Mengambil Posisi paling nyaman untuk memasukan Juniornya kedalam Luhan , Sehun menarik dan menangkat kaki kanan luhan dan meletakannya diatas Bahunya, Dan kaki kiri Luhan dibiarkan sedikit berbuka lebar.

Luhan yang sudah tidaak tahan lagi(?) cuma bisa Gigit bibir sambil ter engah engah,, Luhan Terus Mengingat kata Kata Sungmin kalau dia dan sehun akan mendapatkan Kebahagiaan dan Kenikmatan (#Authorsesat)

Sehun langsung memasukan dua jadinya kedalam Hole pink Luhan, Sebagai pemanasan.

Luhan Mendesah kesakitan, "Emhhh Sakit Sehunnie" Rengek Luhan karena holenya terasa aneh dengan dua jari Sehun didalamnya.

"Sabar _Chagya_, ini tidak akan sakit," Kata Sehun dengan berbisik sambil menundukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Luhan Sekilas.

Luhan Mengangguk dengan Polosnya.

Saat Sehun menggerakkan Jarinya Keluar Masuk, Luhan Mendesah kecil karena rasanya sedikit geli sakit dan aneh (mwoo?)

"Kau siap _Chagya_?" Sehun memberi aba aba kalau dia akan segera memasukan Junior nya Yang cukup diatas rata rata untuk ukuran Asia.

Luhan Mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya, tingkahnya ini membuat Luhan terkekeh geli karena keimutan Lulunya..

Pada percobaan pertama Gagal karena memang "Hole" Luhan masih Lumayan Original , karena baru dua kali dijebol Sehun selama menjadi suami istri.

Pada percobaan kedua, Sehun berhasil memasuka seperempat Juniornya, Luhan Menggeliat saat merasaakan Sesuatu ini memasuki tubuhnya.

Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan Sambil Menghujamkan Seluruh Juniornya kedalam Hole Luhan. Saat Luhan akan mulai mendesah hebat, Sehun langsung meredamnya dengan ciumannya.

Sehun terus Menggenjot Lubang Luhan perlahan, tentunya dengan Lembut.

"Sakit Chagy?." Tanya Sehun dengan lembut

"_A.. Aniyo _Sehunnie, Aku menyukai perasaan aneh saat Punyamu berada didalam nya." Jawab Luhan dengan malu malu.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai mempercepat ritme permainannya menjadi dari _Smooth , Medium _, hingga _High_.

Saat Kecepatan memasuki kecepatan Tertinggi Luham terus memejamkan matanya, Tubuhnya terguncang akibat tenaga Sehun yang cukup Kuat.

"Sssshhh,,, Shhee hUnmn akku Maauu K..keluar." Luhan mencapai puncaknya kembali .

"Ber.. ber,,sama _Chagy_" Kata Sehun sambil menahan rasa Geli dijuniornya , Sehun terus menahan dan akhirnya melepaskan semuah didalam Luhan.

Cairan Sehun sangat Banyak Hingga mengalir keluar dari hole Luhan, sedangkan Cairan Luhan Membasahi perut dan dada mereka berdua.

Sehun mulai melemah dan ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan yang juga sudah sangat lemah.

Perlahan Sehun mengeluarkan Juniornya dan berbaring disamping Luhan ,

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mengecup keningnya.

Luhan begitu terlihat sangat Sexy dengan tubuh yang Dibasahi Keringat dan Cairan merek berdua, Sehun Tersenyum puas, karena bisa melakukannya.

"_Chagy, Gomawo Chagy, Saranghaeyo_" Sehun Mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"_Eohh,, Gomawo _Hannie sudah bersikap lembut diawalnya, aku sangat menikmatinya" Jawab luhan sambil memiringkan posisi tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan Selimut, Hunhan pun Tidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan sampai pagi

(#UYEEEEAHHHSUNGGUH NGGAK BANGET KAN?)

Diluar kamar Hunhan pun juga terjadi Hal yang sama, Semua Couple menjadi terpacu untuk "melakukannya" karena mendengar desahan demi desahan dari kamar Hunhan dan Suho dan Kris..

**ENDING: **

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN-**

"huek... Huek" Luhan Muntah Muntah dikamar mandi.

"kau baik baik saja Hannie? " Tanya Sehun Khawatir sambil mengurut punggung Luhan.

"Aku merasa ingin muntah dan tidak enak badan Hunnie" Jawab Luhan dengan lemas.

"Ayo Kita Kerumah Sakit," Ajak Sehun

"_NNne_" Jawab Luhan yang masih lemas.

** HOSPITAL**

"Jadi Bagaimana Dok?." Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"hmmm Sangat Buruk." Dokter memasang wajah mengerikann

"Apakah aku sakit." Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak Tidak, Anda Hamil tuan Luhan, Selama." Dokter tadi tersenyum dam menyalami tangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun yang seperti tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini jadi mematung .

"LUHAN! KITA AKAN JADI ORANG TUA ! " Teriak Sehun.

"_heheh Nee_" Jawab Suhan dengan Wajah senang.

**9 Bulan 10 hari kemudian**

Hospital.

"S..Sehuuun... Aku sudah pembukaan 10" Erang Luhan diatas tempat tidur operasi sambil memegangi tangan Sehun

.

Sehun masih seti menemani Hannienya saat detik detik persalinan Luhan.

tapi Sehun Harus Keluar karena Operasi Caesar akan dilakukan.

Sehun menunggu diluar Ruang operasi dengan rasa was was tingkat Dewa saat Sehun mendengar suara bayi menangis Sontak Sehun Melompat Lompat Senang dan berteriak "YAY I"M A DADDY NOW" Sehun tidak perduli orang orang melihatnya.

Setelah Luhan Pulih dan masuk ruang perawatan, para Artis SM TOWN mengunjunginya , tanpa Terkecuali Kyumin.

"_Chukae Luhan_ _Hobae_, Akhirnya kau menyusul ku." Kata sungmin sambil menggendong anaknya, Cho Kyumin

"_Chukae Luhan_" kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga pada Luhan.

"_Gomawo Sonbaedeul_, " Luhan berterimakasih.

Sehun yang sangat senang dengan kelahiran anaknya, terus menggendong Bayi Laki Laki tampannya.

"Sehun, anak mu sangan tampan." Puji BoA .

"Tentu BoA _Sunbae_, Siapa dulu ayahnya" Jawab Sehun bangga.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng geleng.

Para _Hyungdeul_nyaSehun merasa iri melihat si Magnae yang kecil kecil tapi sudah berhasil mendapat baby. dan para Seme juga ingin mengikuti Jejaknya.

**KaiDO:**

"_Chagy,,oo Chagy.." _Kai memanggil D.O manja

" _Bo_? ." Tanya D.O Singkat.

" Ayo Kita buat anak seperti Sehun dan Luhan." Rengek Kai Manja.

" Hmmm bagaimana ya? Males ah.. lagi ga _mood_." Jawab D.O dan pergi menjauh dari Kai

Ekspresi wajah Kai jadi begini \(ToT)/

**BaekYeol :**

"Beckiee,, ayo kita,," Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jari telunjuk Baekhyun sudah menghentikan bibirnya bergerak,

"Ayo Yolliie" Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol ke kamar .

^o^ ~~

**KrissSuho:**

"Jangan Bilang kau juga mau Suho" Kriss Sudah Bisa membaca fikiran Suho

"Ihh... Kriss Ayooo" Rengek Suho..

"Oke oke" Kris meng-iyakan dengan wajah yang tidak Ikhlas tapi sebenarnya dalam hati senangnya bukan main ahahah \(o)/

Tao, Chen,dan Xiumin cuma bisa pasang_ Facepalm _melihat kelakuan member EXO lainnya

...

Ending:

"Hanniee stt Hanniie." Sehun berbisik pada Luhan yang sedang menonton Televisi.

"Bo? Chagy" Jawab Luhan Singkat.

"Sepertinya Anak Kita Kesepian deh Haniie" Bisik Sehun.

"Dari mana kau tau ? umurnya baru 4 bulan dan baru bicara Ma Ma Ma" Luhan merasa tingkah Sehun Benar Benar Tidak Masuk akal.

"Ummmm Hanniie ... Sebenarnya" Sehun terlihat ragu ragu menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Apa Hunnie , jangan Buat aku penasaran" Luhan jadi penasaran

**" Ayo Kita Buat anak LAGI Hannie "** Kata Sehun sambil terkekeh. (jiahaha si Thehun Ketagihan)

Mendengar permintaan luhan Luhan cuma bisa Bengong (*o*) ?

Sebuah Batubata pun mendarat dikepala Sehun dengan Kerennya .(PLAK)

**_END_ **

**A/n:**

**Akhirnya Selesai Juga :D Ini FF pertama Admin yang punya banyak Chapter dan benar benar selesai (ngek)**

**Ini bikinnya keburu buru soalnya Emak nya Author udah NYAP NYAP nyuruh Author ngebersihin kama author yang lagi berantakan(banget)**

**Semoga Reader Suka sama Endingnya, Author masih berusaha Masukin sedikit Jokes semoga bisa bikin senyum senyum pas bacanya.**

**Author Nulis lagu ini sambil denger lagunya AFRERSCHOOL FLASHBACK ,, kekeke ga tau rasanya pas nulis adegan Lemonnya HUNHAN pas sama feeling lagu itu :P**

**dan Ituh.. adegan Lemon asemnya bener bener Tidak Hot (padahal nulisnya sampe keringet dingin) _ maklum, Author kan masih polos, Jadi ga tau yang kaya' gitu**

**Keep Review Okay ! :D Supah deh Author Seneng Banget dapet 22 Review ^^ terus review Ya :D**

**Makasi Buat yang udah Review Chapter 1, 2, dan 3 ya.. saya do'akan Mimpi Dicium Sehun yaa (tebarbunga)**

**Kamsahamnida**

**3 baboNamja**


End file.
